Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98WEKvosuimpxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKvosuimpxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98JACdewxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,122).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its stipitate glands on the new shoots, the bud surface and the hip surface; its numerous prickles of varying sizes on the major stem, the branches and the new shoots; its rough peduncule and rachis and its large unique ruffled shrimp pink flowers. The plant has a rounded bushy growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKvosuimpxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKvosuimpxe2x80x99 bears large (about 7.1 to about 10.6 cm. in diameter) double (about 26 to about 30 petals) flowers of shrimp pink coloration, the seed parent bears significantly smaller (about 3.8 to about 5.3 cm. in diameter) semi-double (about 9 to about 14 petals) flowers of yellow coloration edged with red. The seed parent has a spreading climbing habit with glossy foliage whereas the new variety has a rounded bushy growing habit with moderately semi-glossy foliage.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98JACdewxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKvosuimpxe2x80x99 bears large (about 7.1 to about 10.6 cm. in diameter) double (about 26 to about 30 petals) flowers of shrimp pink coloration, the pollen parent bears significantly smaller semi-double flowers of orange red coloration. The pollen parent has an upright habit whereas the new variety has a rounded bushy growing habit.